Unrequited
by onlyone87
Summary: This is a one shot based after the scene in season 6 where Buffy beats up Spike.


Author's Note : Hey, here is a small one shot based in season six after Buffy beats up Spike. Personally I think there should have been something after that scene so here we have it. Thank you for reading and I love and appreciate any reviews.

Disclaimer : Sad but true. I own nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is amazing how in one moment everything can change. For days on end, a person can know exactly what someone is thinking and feeling, then one day... it is gone. That power of knowing someone intimately disappears. Ever since, they had started this relationship. If that is, what it could be called. He had known she would never feel that way about him. Sure he had told her, she would love him... but inside... deep down... he knew it was a lie.

All those days they had shared a bed he could read her face - the disgust, the torment and the hatred she felt for him. Pure hatred adorned her perfect features. It tore at his heart and he constantly ached with the knowledge that his love was completely and utterly meaningless. That whole line - it was better to have loved and lost was, to him, complete nonsense. It hurt more then anything in the world to have an unrequited love. If he had, had his way he would never have loved... that way he would not be in this situation.

Suddenly though, this had ceased to exist. For one split moment, he had seen something else in her eyes. A spark. Before this had happened whenever hope flared within him, he would beat himself for it. Hope would never get him anywhere. That much had been prooven in the alleyway when she had left him for dead. As she had walked away, his hope had left with her. He was defeated... so later when he had seen this change in her he was speechless. Him... William the Bloody actually without words.

Clem had helped him back to the crypt, and after what had seemed like hours, he had finally been placed in his chair. Bones grated together as the soft cushions felt like rock against his broken skin. Pain engulfed him and he gasped as Clem went to get blood. Breathing unnecessarily his ribs ached as they let in a vast amount of unneeded air. The pain though was nothing compared with how his heart felt. It was a good thing he was dead. Her actions just intensified the knowledge he had of her hatred. She was good... she would not kill him when he was harmless... but knowing he was in love with her meant she could beat him into the ground.

Minutes passed until Clem reappeared with his meal. Gulping the liquid his friend held to his mouth he let his head fall back once finished. Closing his eyes he listened as the friendly demon asked if he needed anything. Not in the mood to answer anything, he feigned sleep. Soon enough Clem left, but not without promising him, he would be back later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour passed and Spike had not moved. The words she had said in the alley echoed around his head almost suffocating him. By now, the sun was up and he could make out the faint noises of mourners from outside. People visiting loved ones who could not hear them. His father had always told him to never mourn a grave, as there was no one there to listen. It brings comfort he had forever replied. Although in the summer which had just passed, he would stand by Buffy's grave for hours. He had been right all along… he had found some small comfort.

Suddenly the rustling of leaves beside his door drew his attention. Distracted from his thoughts he turned, no mourner ever came this close.

Unfortunately, he was in no state to fight so he kept quiet and hoped they would leave. Wishing he had asked Clem to stay he watched as the door slowly pushed open. A small hand appeared around the edge and he looked on in awe as Buffy came through.

Sighing he closed his eyes in pain and for once wished she would leave. If she had not noticed, he was not really up for any sort of activities today.

Footsteps moved closer and he opened his eyes to be greeted by the face of his lover and abuser. Never one for disappointing he smiled slightly, blood spilling from the open wound in his lip. Gasping he coughed as she bent down. The anger in her eyes from before dissipated and she looked at him sadly.

Raising her hand, she stroked his cheek lightly. A watery smile appeared on her lips as tears welled. Leaning forward she leant her forehead to his and closed her eyes. Following her lead, he closed his. Her next movement took him by surprise as she touched her lips to his gently. It was without doubt the sweetest kiss he had ever felt.

As the kiss ended he slowly licked his lips, the taste of salt on them had him quickly opening his eyes. Looking up he watched as a tear coursed its way down her cheek.

Leaning forward once more she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered one word. Then as quickly as she had come, she left, running out of the door with not even a backward glance.

Seeing the door slam shut, he shook as his emotions took hold. Hope once again flared up within him, and this time he did not stop it.

She had come and for one minute, he had seen a change in her. He thought he already knew her intimately but he was wrong. She could take away everything he believed as quickly as she gave it. This time she had showed the real her, the one he loved.

He would continue for as long as she needed him too. Now he knew she felt something other then pure hatred for him he could finally rest. He was tired, the beating had taken its toll and for the first time in weeks he began to fall asleep.

This time his sleep would be peaceful, the last thought on his mind was that she had said sorry. Her... Slayer of all things bad had apologised to him. A small smile graced his lips as he drifted off. For the first time in his life, he wondered if maybe... just maybe... his love might not be as repulsive to someone as he first thought.


End file.
